


The story of cats the musical families

by Horselover23



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Adoption, Boredom, F/F, F/M, Kittens, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Twincest, cat pregnancy, gay relationship, new idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselover23/pseuds/Horselover23
Summary: The story of the cats of the London junkyard





	1. Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella

One day a queen named Grizabella was close to giving birth to her first set of kittens so her mate Old Deutronomy found an abandon junkyard and he rushed his mate inside the junkyard and to a makeshift den. Grizabella then gave birth to 3 toms. They named them Munkustraps, Rum Tum Tugger, and Macavity. Grizabella helped raise them until they were 7 weeks old then she decided she wanted to pursue her dream of going into theater. Old Deutronomy agreed as long as she came home every night. At first Grizabella came home every night then she started spending two and three days away from home. One day she never came home and the 3 kittens soon learned to despise their mom because she upset their dad. Two years later Grizabella walked into the junkyard smelling like catnip. Just as Munkustraps gets into defense mode he stopped short when he saw a kitten in Grizabella's arms. Munkustraps then asks Grizabella who the kitten was and Grizabella told him it's your little brother Rumpus Cat. You cheated on dad with another tom and Grizabella sadly nodded her head. I'm sorry she said. Munkustraps said fine I will take the kitten but you have to leave. Why? Grizabella snarled. Because as you can see i'm the leader of all these cats he said waving his arms around the junkyard. Where is your dad at he should be leader not you. Munkustraps said he is but as you can see he is not here right now so while he is away I am the leader and protector of the junkyard and I want you gone but leave Rumpus Cat I will raise him. Fine Grizabella growled and she handed over Rumpus Cat and left the junkyard. The next day when Old Deutronomy walked into the junkyard he saw Munkustraps holding and feeding a kitten. When he asked who the kitten was Munkustraps spoke up and said it's mine, Rum Tum Tugger's and Macavity's little brother. Mom dropped him off smelling like catnip and other toms. I told her to leave Rumpus Cat. Oh Old Deutronomy said sadly. He then told Munkustraps to hand over Rumpus Cat and I will take care of him. Ok Munkustraps said gently handing over Rumpus Cat. Munkustraps then went to find his mate and second in command of the junkyard, Alonzo. Two years after Grizabella dropped off Rumpus Cat at the junkyard she came back to the junkyard to tell Old Deutronomy it was time for her to go to the Heavyside lair and she wanted to apologize to all four of her sons before she left. Old Deutronomy went to tell his sons what their mom said. All four of the toms then came out to the middle of the junkyard where their mother was sitting on the ground crying. For the next several hours Munkustraps, Rum Tum Tugger, Macavity, and Rumpus Cat talked to Grizabella and she apologized for being a bad mom and leaving them to be raised by their dad alone. All the toms accepted Grizabella's apology. Pretty soon the Everlasting Cat came down from the Heavyside lair and took Grizabella back up with him. Munkustraps, Macavity, Rumpus Cat, and Rum Tum Tugger spent the next several days mourning their mom before they rejoined their families and friends and told their kittens a lot of stories of their grandma.

 

The End....


	2. Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistofflees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rum Tum Tugger and Mistofflees are lonely will they both find love?

The Rum Tum Tugger realized he was gay as a teenager when he started noticing toms more then queens. When Rum Tum Tugger was an adult he met a tom whose name is Mr. Mistofflees who he fell in love with immediately. Unknown to Rum Tum Tugger Mr. Mistofflees fell in love with him him too as soon as he laid eyes on him. Mr. Mistofflees knew he had to wait until he was old enough to take a mate but he knew right away who he wanted. when Mr. Mistofflees was old enough to pick a mate he shyly walked up to Tugger and asked if he would be his mate. Tugger immediately said yes and then Misto gently leaned over and kissed Tugger. From that day on the two toms were inseparable they did everything together. unfortunately one day a human seen Misto and took him away from the junkyard and took him to their house. Tugger was heartbroken but he was determined to find his mate again. Three weeks later as Tugger was walking he seen Misto in a fenced in yard meowing and trying to climb the fence to get out. Tugger quickly climbed the fence and jumped down into the human's yard and ran up to Misto. Once Misto seen Tugger he quickly ran up to him and they both crashed into each other and rolled around on the grass kissing and loving one another. After a couple of minutes they pulled away from each other and Misto asked Tugger to help him escape back to the junkyard he hated the humans and wanted to leave. Tugger happily agreed and for the next couple of hours they came up with a plan to escape. Just after sunset Misto and Tugger had finally came up with a plan to escape together. That night when the humans came home and seen Tugger in their yard they quickly grabbed a broom to shoo him away luckily Tugger and Misto were able to avoid the broom and as soon as the humans opened the gate Misto and Tugger ran out onto the street and didn't stop until they were safely back in the junkyard. They then both collapsed at the entrance trying to catch their breath before they retreated to their den. The next couple of days Misto and Tugger stayed in their den and got to know each other again. When they finally came out of their den 3 days later all the cats in the junkyard smiled at them and asked them if they had a nice vacation and Tugger and Misto blushed and smiled and continued on there way holding paws. THE END...


	3. Munkustraps and Alonzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alonzo finally tell the cat he is crushing on that he loves him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may cause trigger suicide if u suffer from this please do not read.

Ever since Alonzo moved into the junkyard as a teenager he had a major crush on the leader Munkustraps. This crush only intensified when Munkus chose Alonzo as his second in command. One day Cassandra walked up to Alonzo and asked if he wanted to be her mate. Alonzo turned her down and said I think of you more as my sister then a mate sorry he apologized to her. She said it's ok then she asked him if he had his eye on any other potential mates and Alonzo whispered Munkus. Cassandra said you should tell him. No Alonzo said but before he could protest further Cassandra dragged him up to Munkus. Alonzo was ready to tell him until he seen Demeter nuzzle his neck and purr. Alonzo then took off running out of the junkyard in tears. Tugger then found out about Alonzo having a crush on Munkus so he came up with a plan to get them together. He told Electra to tell Munkus how she felt about him. He then told Cassandra to let Alonzo know about Electra. Electra went up to Munkus and started to confess at the exact same time Cassandra told Alonzo what Electra was doing. He quickly took off for the junkyard running into Electra which caused Electra to fall onto Munkus. He quickly got up then helped Electra and Munkus up. Electra then said I really like you will you be my mate? Munkus gently said no Electra i'm sorry i'm interested in someone else. Oh ok Electra whispered and she quickly ran to Tugger on the car hood and and sat in his lap crying. Alonzo seeing Munkus turn Electra down was ready to tell him how he felt then he once again seen Demeter nuzzle his cheek affectionately and he lost his nerve and took off figuring Munkus and Deme were already together. Cassandra seeing how Deme nuzzled Munkus's cheek hissed at Munkus then took off after Alonzo. An hour later after Electra had cried herself to sleep Tugger quietly got up and stomped over to Munkus and hissed and said you just broke two hearts today I hope your happy he growled at Deme and told Munkus you don't deserve either one of them Electra is a beautiful queen and Alonzo is a handsome tom hell I would jump into bed with him if I wasn't with Misto. Tugger then growled one more time at both of them and went back over to Electra. Munkus looked at Deme confused and said I want Alonzo as my mate what gave him the idea I didn't like him? Deme then spoke up and said maybe he thought we were together because you are always around me and don't talk to any other cats except me. Munkus said maybe you are right I have to find him. Deme said it looks like he found you she said pointing to the entrance of the junkyard closely followed by Cassandra who had tears streaming down her face. At first Munkus was confused at Cassandra then he seen Alonzo carrying a knife. He stopped right in front of Munkus and put the knife to his wrist and said I loved you Munkus but I see you don't return the feeling and I can't live without you. Munkus quickly jumped off the tire and ran to Alonzo quickly grabbing the knife out of his paws and throwing it as far as he could away from them. He then kissed Alonzo and asked him what made you think I didn't like you Munkus asked him crying. Alonzo also crying said you and Deme being together and how Deme nuzzled your cheek each time I got ready to ask you to be my mate. Oh Munkus said she was nuzzling my cheek to give me strength to tell you how I feel but each time you took off. I'm sorry Alonzo said I just can't live without you that's why I was going to kill myself. Munkus then said now you never have to live without me Alonzo I love you and I always will he said kissing Alonzo's lips. By this time all the cats in the junkyard smiled and congratulated them including Electra. Tugger the turned to Electra and said there is someone out there for you just be patient. THE END...


End file.
